The sleep over
by Cynimi
Summary: my first story! Black star and kid! M/M yaoi! dont like dont read!  There might be a second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

The sleep over.

The doorbell rang and Black star rushed to open the door. There in his muted black and white suit stood Death the Kid and behind him one waving merrily and one just flashing a brief peace sign where his twin pistols Liz and Patty Thompson. "Hey guys! I knew you couldn't pass up this great opportunity to come to my house, because I'm the biggest star!" Black star grinned and winked. Liz rolled her eyes and patty just giggled. Kid stared at him then looked passed him,

"Are the other's here...?" he stood a little on his toes as he spoke. Black star looked to the side and poked his lip out in an almost pout way. "No... They're too busy to come see me... So it's just us... And Tsubaki is taking time with Soul and Maka... Liz and Patty you will be staying in Tsubaki's room and Kid will stay with me in my room! Is that ok?" He walked into the house making various gestures around the house. "Actually... My bed is the biggest! Since I'm the star and all you know? Tsubaki's bed is too small for both of you... So one of you can come with me and Kid. Be honored to be sharing a bed with the awesome black star! "He made a turn into a hall where there were only three doors

."I'll sleep by myself!" Patty exclaimed loudly while Liz cringed and looked at her. "Come on sis... Trade...?" Patty laughed and shook her head, "No can do!" she giggled again as she entered Tsubaki's bedroom. Kid just looked around curiously not missing one corner. "Good job... Everything is symmetrical..." He observed. "Of course! I'm perfect! I am going to surpass god one day!" Black star said turning and giving them a smile. He turned then opened the door. Liz slowly walked in observing everything then plopping down on the bed. "Wow this is comfy!" she said with a smile. Kid slowly sat on it and smiled. "It's perfect. Are we sleeping now...?"

"What do u think? It's pretty late... And I'm kind of sleepy... and how could I wake up feeling horrible? Stars don't feel bad. "Black star yawned and also sat. If you want to change there is that bathroom and one across the hall... Liz" Liz turned and stared at him for a second. "Ok thanks... I'm going to change." She stood and grabbed her bag taking her things to the outside hall bathroom. Kid and Black star stood and looked at each other. "We're both guys... We have the same thing... So go on change! I already changed before you guys arrived..." He gestured down to his blue shorts and gray shirt. Kid nodded and fished through his things and pulled out some clothing. He slowly took off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. Black star watched blushing slightly. He turned gaining a sudden interest on the wall. Kid unbuttoned and pushed down his slacks sliding them off then neatly folding them along with his other clothes. He grabbed the pair of shorts and the bed and slid them on slowly glancing up to get his shirt. He slid the short sleeve shirt on then stretched allowing the soft looking skin of his stomach to be exposed.

Black star turned and looked at him racking his eyes down the other boy's body from exposed pale skin to his mussed hair. He almost looked... Arousing... Black star shook his head and smiled at Kid. "So ready? Can I call in Liz?" Kid nodded and sat on the bed. Black star went to the door and opened it greeted by a Liz in pajamas. "Why're you blushing? You sick or something'? "She poked his face and grinned. "Don't get me sick okay?" black star frowned and rolled his eyes. "Stars don't get sick..." she entered and sat next to Kid. Black star sighed and sat next to her. "I'll sleep in the middle ok?"

Black star asked looking at both of them. "Whaat? Why? Oh wait never mind but Kid you're sleeping in front of him..." Kid looked at Liz and nodded. He lay down and stared at the wall then slowly closing his eyes. Black star and Liz looked at each other before looking back at Kid. "Hey kid why so mute...?" Kid turned to look at them and shrugged. "Not much has really been said and I'm a little tired... So i will be going to sleep..." He looked at Black star for a lingering second then turned back around closing his eyes. Black star turned to Liz again then shrugged lying down next to Kid. Liz sighed and also lay down but with her back towards Kid and Black star. Black star glanced at her then at Kid. "G'Night..." the other two teens responded with twin" Night..." and black star closed his eyes falling asleep.

-three hours later-

Kid woke with a start as he felt a hand roaming his body. He looked behind him to see green eyes following the roaming hand. "W-wha...? Black star what are you doing?" Kid asked voice just barely a whisper. Black star grinned and the hand went lower. "Oh just exploring this... I want to hear you beg for more… to hear those soft whimpers saying my name… I want you to tell me to take you…" Kid hated it when the other boy talked dirty… but Black star seemed to enjoy watching his reactions and he wouldn't admit it but sometimes he felt like he would cream his pants when he heard that husky voice whisper such things to him. He felt a hand grope him and he jumped. " B-black star! Stop this... it's...aaah..." Black star grinned continuing his journey on the shinigami's body. "Shhh... Liz will wake up..."

"Oh I doubt that...she sleeps like a rock... nhhhh...stop..." Kid clenched his eyes closed and reached back to stop the searching hand. Black star grinned and slapped the hand away continuing to massage the other boy's inner thigh. Kid arched his back and groaned slightly again. Black star glanced behind him but Liz was still sleeping. He breathed a sigh of relief then kept going the hand slowly inching up. Kid shifted to face Black star but fell off the bed instead. Black star held in laughter and followed him to the ground. He stared at the other teen's body under him. Kid had landed sprawled out his shirt and shorts riding up slightly. Black star licked his lips and straddled the boy under him leaning down and...

-Meanwhile-

Patty wandered around slowly searching the halls. She was griping another giraffe by its neck bending it again. She had already been to several parts of the house and now she was bored. She stared at the wall next to 'the star's' room and poked it. She slowly leaned in and put her ear on it listening closely trying to make all the shuffling noises on the other side. She heard a moan then a whisper and some other noises that were hard to make out. She leaned back and looked at her giraffe then back to the wall. " I wonder what's going on..."

-In the room-

And... Kissed Kid. Kid's eyes widened and looked up at Black star's closed eyes. Slowly his eyes closed and he responded to the kiss threading his fingers through the other boys blue hair. Black star deepened the kiss leaning closer and slipping his tongue across Kid's bottom lip. Kid gasped and Black star slipped his tongue into the kiss slowly sliding it over Kid's tongue. He easily dominated the kiss running a hand up his shirt to play with the quivering chest. Kid seemed to finally wake up and he pushed Black star away turning his head. " n-no...this is...wrong... I... " His coherency was rendered useless when Black star leaned down and licked at his neck to his ear pinning the hands that were holding him away above kid's head. Kid tried to find words again but failed. Black star bit the pale expanse of skin then licked once more before being pushed away again. " Black star stop... This just isn't right... let me... think..." kid panted out looking up at the boy above him. Black star sighed and looked down at him. "Why isn't it right? Don't gods pair up with gods?"

"That's not the problem here... Liz is here...and it still hurts...from two weeks ago..."

"So what if Liz is here...? It's a challenge...to see how much time you can go without moaning... accept it...? You told me you weren't vocal... let's test that theory... you failed miserably two weeks ago.. Yelling my name so loud… begging me for more..."

"Shut up!" Kid brought his arms back down to their pinned position. "I accept your challenge..."

-Outside-

"...?" Patty stopped listening and stared at the wall in confusion. ' I wonder what 'two weeks ago' means... and what's up with those weird noises... it sounds like...oh...oh...! I get it!' she rushed to her vacant room and grabbed the video camera. 'I knew i would this sometime... perfect... next time we have a party I'm soooooo playing this...hehehehehehehe...' she giggled softly to herself and went to Black star's door. She opened it slightly and peered in. She looked at the bed first and only saw her twin's sleeping figure... then she looked at the other two figures at the floor and smirked. 'found you...' she set the camera on the floor and put it on play making sure to put it so it could see the two boys even if they moved again.

-In the room-

"Good..." Black star smirked and kissed Kid again. Kid returned the kiss and shifted them so he was on top and pinning Black star to the floor. "Hey... what are you doing...?" Black star raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. "Black star... Can i... be on top this time...?" Black star sighed and looked to the side. 'This again... why does he always want to top... doesn't he know stars always top...?' Black star looked back at Kid and shook his head. "Maybe next time..." Kid frowned down at him. "You said the same thing last time... one day... just watch... I. Will. Top. You..." Kid's eyes looked determined until Black star flipped them back over to their original positions and smirked down at him. "Whatever you say Kid..." He slipped his shirt off as he spoke then reached down working at the buttons on kid's shirt. He finished and spread it out so it fanned out and exposed the pale chest in front of him.

-Couple minutes later-

-Liz-

Liz slowly woke up to the sound of whispering and harsh breathing and slight moans. 'What the... That doesn't sound right...' she heard another restrained moan and jumped. 'Could it be... ghost...? Oh god... damn it there's ghost! It sounds like it's coming from behind me... Should i look...? No...What if it's closer than it sounds...? What should i do... oh forget it I'm looking...' she turned and looked at the vacant bed. 'Are Kid and Black star...? Could it be... the ghost got them? The ghost got them and I'm next!' She sat up and her eyes dashed around the room trying to find the source of the breathy moans and whispers. She crawled to the other side of the bed and looked down. Big. Mistake. 'OH...MY...GOD...what the hell... i knew something mysterious was going on... this is horrible... why am i still staring...? I think i froze... Kid seems to be enjoying that...wait... that's kid and black star! oh god...' she forced her eyes off of the moving bodies on the ground and laid back down clenching her head. 'I've been scarred... i will never be able to look at those two the same..._again…'_

-On the floor-

Kid licked at his new distraction. He twirled his tongue around the tan fingers making sure to coat them completely. Black star watched the alluring sight lubing himself with his own pre-cum going in slow teasing strokes imagining Kid's hands doing all the work for him. He started getting impatient pulling his fingers out of the other's warm little mouth. He slid it down and prodded Kid's entrance. "Ready…?" he stared into amber eyes glazed over with lust.

"Ready…" Kid closed his eyes and whimpered at the finger slowly sliding into his entrance. He hissed when black star, being the impatient goof he was, added another and stretched. Tears gathered in his eyes and he panted harshly letting out a soft command of 'stop you idiot it hurts…' Black star halted his movements and leaning down to whisper sweet nothings into his lover's ear to calm him down a little. This is the side kid loved about black star… the gentle and soft black star that stopped and cared for his loved ones. Kid gave him the ok to keep going and Black star added another finger moving them quickly stretching the muscles for the incoming penetration.

"Nhhhh aaah... Black staaar... don't go so fast..."

"Shhh... you told me you weren't going to moan..." Black star flashed a lopsided grin then took his fingers out positioning his member at Kid's puckered hole. He stared down to his partner's flushed body then slowly slid in to the awaiting warmth. He groaned and gripped kid's hips in a bruising vice grip. Kid squirmed and forced his muscles to relax around the intrusion. Black star waited about eight seconds before sliding his member out until it reached the head then slamming back in and continuing the movements. He switched kid around so he was on his knees and gripped the pale soon to be badly bruised hips pulling him back while thrusting forward. Kid couldn't help the groans and whimpers that escaped his mouth trying to hold them back by biting his hand. Black star played with the shinigami's sensitive body relishing the moans and shivers that attacked them slim boy's body.

Kid glared up at him then covered his mouth clenching his eyes closed. Black star smiled and spread kid's legs more thrusting harder. Kid had to bite his tongue to hold in the loud moan that bubbled up to his throat. Black star changed the direction of his movements slightly trying to find that one place that made Kid scream the loudest an-

"Mhhhh! mmmnnn!"

Black star smiled. 'Found it...' he thrust full speed on that same spot feeling shivers run down the other boy's body. Black star could feel release close but not close enough. 'I guess his cute little moans do help... damn it Liz... why did you have to be here...?' he thrust just a little harder looking at Kid's face for a reaction. Kid's eyes were closed tightly and a little drool was running down his chin. He had moved his hand so now it was clenching the side of the bed sheets arching his back and turning his head side to side. "B-black star...aaah... Black star more... more please... aaah..." Black star smirked. "You lost..."

" oh quiet you... aaah...mmh!" he threw his head back and almost screamed when his prostate was hit again. Black star reached down stroked the other boy's member with each thrust. Kid leaned up and kissed black star whimpering into the kiss. He gave a loud moan and came onto their stomachs. Black star groaned and came deep inside Kid. Kid fell back on the floor again and panted staring up at the ceiling. Black star fell on top of him also panting and nuzzling his neck. "Are you going to get out...? I can't move..." Black star smiled and shook his head but slid out anyway. He hugged him close closing his eyes and kissing his cheek. " good night..."

" yeah yeah..."

-next morning-

-Liz-

Liz woke up and stretched grunting and looking around. Kid and black star were on the bed again but naked and clinging to each other. Half of their bodies covered by the tangled up blanket that used to be on just kid. Liz smiles getting her camera out snapping a couple of pictures . She stood slowly and took a picture then shut her camera off putting it back in her bag. She slipped out of the room tripping on something on her way out. She looked behind her and saw her sister's camera with the red light on. ' so Patty got it...' she picked up the camera and turned the recording off then the camera itself. She walked into Tsubaki's room and curled up next to her sister.

-Couple weeks later-

Kid finally being able to walk normally was hosting a small party only for those he called his friends. Liz and patty gazed around and whispered to each other. The two sisters had been acting weird since kid announced he was hosting this little event. They snuck around and whispered quiet a lot and it was starting to tick the shinigami off. Just when he was going to ask what the two were whispering so much about a slam followed by a ' YAHOO!' echoed to the kitchen. Kid sighed and walked to the front of the mansion greeted by all his friends waving. All but one who was currently in his face with an idiotic grin plastered on his face. Kid rolled his eyes and invited his guest in.

-Later on during the party-

" I have an announcement!" patty exclaimed getting the chatter to stop and all gazes on her. "I made an awesome video of our sleep over!" Liz rolled in a big TV into the middle of the room then plugged her sister's camera in pressing play. The next sound heard where gasps and a scream of horror followed by 'awesome I'm on TV!'. Kid lunged forward to turn it off and succeeded. He took the camera and crushed it turning to yell at the twin pistols when all of a sudden….

"FOOL!" Was heard. Everyone turned to watch the retreating Excalibur and face palming.

{a.n} I know it was random at the end but I couldn't help it lol.


	2. The Park

The Park

Disclamer: I don't own Soul Eater and with my noobish skills I could never haha

Thanks to all those who reviewed for last Chapter, meaning thanks to: Sunshine-aki, Fuzzyfur9, Kara Black, KuriSari, and that random 12053 Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!

Kid waited for his blue-haired assassin, his amber eyes searching the lush green grounds then the skies then opting for the road in front of him. He was in his usual slacks, and he had his long sleeve white shirt. He was called to the park by his... Well boyfriend, suddenly and was just told to come to the park closest to his house the quickest he could. He stood under a big oak tree in the secluded part of the park and had been waiting for at least 20 minutes. He shook his head then checked his watch then was about to walk back home when he heard his name being called out. He turned back around and saw the 'God' running as fast as he could, with two ice cream cones in his hands. Kid watched with a small smile then he leaned against the tree behind him. Black star smiled and finally got there and handed Kid his ice-cream cone.

Kid took it then stared at it, then gave it a lick to find that it was some sort of mix between strawberry and vanilla. He looked up at Black star and saw his blue melting substance. "Why is mine pink?" Kid asked quietly as he sat down on the blanket he had laid out earlier. Black star smiled and also sat down, before saying "It reminded me of the color your cheeks get when you're under me, with your eyes closed a-"he tried dodge a handful of ice-cream that was thrown at his face in embarrassment, instead it hit his chest. Black star smiled and pointed down. "Well, don't just stand there... This needs cleaning." He smirked and winked at him. Kid muttered something angrily then grabbed a napkin, crawling over to him. Black star shook his head. "With your mouth." he said quietly and beckoned him over. Kid rolled his eyes then crawled closer to him until the other boy had his legs around his waist and he was slowly licking and biting the ice-cream off of the other's shirt. He was soon finished though, since he only threw a little bit. He tried to withdraw from the other's tight hold but he soon gave up, just looking up at him.

"We just had sex yesterday, horny bastard... You're already wanting more...?" He asked, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. Black star had the same smirk still plastered on his face as he nodded. "I can't help myself... Kid have you ever noticed the way everyone swoons for you? The way you attract people so quickly?" he asked and slid a hand up Kid's shirt. Kids blush deepened as he shook his head. "I only see it sometimes... Not all the time... Do my powers have that effect on people? Does it have that effect on you?" He asked and closed his eyes as the other boys fingers ghosted over his nipples. Black star nodded and leaned down to kiss and nibble at his boyfriend's neck. Kid shivered and opened an eye, looking around. He didn't dare make a noise to encourage what Black star was doing but when Black star started to play with his nubs and suck on his neck, he let out a small whimper. Black star looked up at him then back down then started to unbutton Kid's shirt. Kid looked down and his eyes soon showed nervousness.

"Black star we're in public... My father will know... If we... Nnnh... Do it out here..." he whispered and tried pushing the other boy off. "Then we can go to the bathrooms and hide~" As soon as the assassin said this, he was being picked up from the ground and carried to the bathroom at least 15 yards away. Kid struggled and then gave up, just letting him be carried away. They were soon there, since Black star was in such a hurry, and already in a stall. Kid stared up at the assassin as he unbuttoned his pants. "What are you doing...?" He asked as Black star pulled out his length and started stroking it. "I want you to suck." He said bluntly then let go, standing in front of Kid. Amber eyes widened as they stared in front of them. "But... I haven't..."

Black star rolled his eyes and smiled "It's not as hard as it seems. Try it, and you'll see, you'll get the hang of it." Kid nodded then took Black star's member in his hand and his mouth enclosed around it. Black star shuddered and slipped a hand in Kid's hair. Kid started to timidly lick and suck lightly on his head then soon got some confidence and took his length in. He waited, looking up at Black star, whose lidded eyes were staring down at him. He blushed and looked down, starting to bob his head quickly then suck. He pulled back, just working on his tip, as he stroked the rest of his length. He pulled back all the way now, just stroking him. "H-how is it...?" he asked in a quiet, nervous voice.

Black star nodded, not saying anything then urging him forward to his length again. Kid opened his mouth and started sucking again. He soon felt a warm substance shot into his mouth. He pulled back and licked his lips, swallowing the cum in his mouth. Bllackstar had his head up, eyes closed, and he was smiling. He opened his eyes again and stroked Kid's hair. "That was great love..." He said then leaned down. He saw that Kid was stroking himself lightly. He made Kid stand up then he sat down and pulled Kid's pants down.

Kid stared down, trying to figure out what he was doing, but when he felt himself being filled up with something familiarly hot and hard, he covered his mouth and moaned. He closed his eyes and panted softly into his hands. "Damn you... That hurt..." He whispered and leaned forward, resting his hands on Black star's shoulders. He clenched his teeth and brought himself up, then rolling his hips down. Black star grunted then chuckled. "Well you got over that pain very quickly.." he whispered to him and trusted up to meet him. Kid moaned and bit his lip, his blush as red as Spirit's hair. Black star kissed his neck then started thrusting faster, holding onto Kid's pale hips. He was gripping them so tightly, he wondered if they would be bruised later on. Kid bit Black star's neck, his gasp escaping in little burst every time he thrust. He leaned back against the stall door and raised a leg up over his shoulder. He opened his eyes and stared at the graffiti littered walls of the stalls and then down to his own member.

He suddenly closed his eyes when his prostate was hit and he groaned little. He heard the door to the bathroom open then someone walking in. He looked up at Black star with startled eyes but he seemed to not be worried. He slowed down his paste so their skin wouldn't make noise. Kid covered his mouth again and shuddered when his prostate was hit. He was trembling from the pleasure. He looked to the stall next to them as he heard someone's belt being undone then a short stream trickling down to its destination. He frowned and closed his eyes and then looked back at the boy above him who was looking at the wall also. Soon the toilet flushed and Kid whimpered, the sound muffled by his hand and covered by the loud flush. The faucet turned on then the hand drier and soon the door opened and closed, and the footsteps were gone. Kid moaned a little then. Black star had started pumping him in time with his slow thrust but now he was gradually building speed. Kid couldn't take it anymore. After a few more pumps and thrust, he finally came into Black star's hand. Black star groaned and also came into the tight heat engulfing his length. Kid panted and sat up again, closing his eyes tightly. "Damn you..." He whispered and caught his breath. Black star swallowed and smiled, also catching his breath. "Yeah love you too.."

Patti stood above the stall door, camera in hand as she smirked,. "Got ya again boy's..." Kid looked up at her and he turned completely red. "PATTI!"

A/N:The eeeend :) I know this might not be as great as it's supposed to be but I've been really busy, and all that jazz. This is like the sequel to the Sleep over but they're not very connected so I don't know if it's actually a sequel...OTL Thanks for all that reviewed last stories and you guys are awesome. Thanks to all for the favorite story and thanks for reading this.


End file.
